


Here in the Garden

by Meloncholor



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fae & Fairies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloncholor/pseuds/Meloncholor
Summary: Julian has to walk through the woods to get home, and on his way intrigues the interest of the woman who makes her home there.





	Here in the Garden

Julian could tell he was going in too far. Animals became more and more sparse, and the temperature was dropping quickly. He had no choice though, a mudslide had blocked his way home after the evening storm had cleared. So he trudged through the forest shin-deep in mud and leaves to get to his home. Each step of the way the mud on his legs caked even more and his temper was beyond short. “ _ Lovely _ day.” He grumbled. Other than the mud, the woods had been very forgiving. The trees weren’t thick and it was as though a path had been laid out for him. Crows squawked down on him from the branches overhead, and it made him even more uneasy. This wasn’t exactly his favorite place on earth, he despised living in the city as much as the next wanted criminal, but he still stayed as close as possible for fear of the bog witch. The city folk had many tales and legends but none were as infamous or intriguing as the folktale of the bog witch who resided at the woods’ center. 

The old story reads that men who wander too deep into the forest are met by a curious woman who grows mushrooms and reads the future in the gurgles of a brook. She has two great horns like branches protruding from her head and deep clay-colored skin. Her eyes are slits and as violet as the flowers that grow on her homestead and her black hair is as long and entangled as the willow trees that surround it. Her immodest clothing is wreathed in gold and she grants wishes to those to please her. But for the men who do not fit her fancy, they will spend their days in a watery grave beneath her hovel.

He finally took a break from the endless walking, resting against a tree to take inventory of himself. His hair was a bit mussed, and his legs were itching under the mud, but he was fine. He was surprised his shirt was even clean under his coat jacket. Then he heard it; the wind had slowed to a lulled breeze and carried on it was a tune, unlike any Julian had ever heard before. The song was coming from even farther in the wood, and the clarity increased the more the doctor forced himself to listen. It was soft and melancholy, as though the singer had just finished crying. Julian stood up from the tree slowly, his head turned towards the thickening woods.  _ No! Panic! Run!  _ He takes a step, leaves crunching hard under his feet. The sky was silent overhead of him, and he realized then that he missed the crows. 

Now he walks at a steady pace, following the sound as it echoes in his head. His legs should have stopped by now right? He could have sworn he attempted to turn around. But as he stepped over a toppled tree, he finally could hear the words.

_ Then you came along,  _

_ Out of a dream, I recall _

_ Then you came along _

_ And answered my call _

He strained to focus on it, looking out into the murky wood in the low light and find the sound’s source, but he fell forward instead. “Sweet mother of shit!” Down a hill full of rocks and leaves and into a patch of soft emerald green grass. He landed rather softly with a  _ thud _ and for a moment he forgets himself and quickly searches his body in a panic, making sure nothing was broken or bruised. When he realized all was well, he relaxed, and then his mind snapped back to the music. He forced himself to stand.

Julian was standing in a grassy clearing, surrounded by looming, overhanging willow trees. Deep violet flowers dotted the field and a wobbly stream circled the inner edge of the clearing, creating a small island in the middle. The water in the makeshift moat was crystal clear, and Julian leaned over it, looking down into its depths. On the island was a large tree, and underneath the tree was a woman.

She was laid languidly, nestled between a large tree’s roots. Smoked was curling from a porthole cut into the side of the tree and a crude door was carved on the broader side. Her legs and arms looked as though they were dipped in black ashes, a striking difference to the warm coffee tones of her skin. Two large, curling ram horns protruded from the top of her head, decorated in gold bangles and rings that chimed as she sang. He had to avert his eyes as he laid them on her clothing, mostly because she was just wearing a long black strip of cloth over her front and back, and it was  _ beyond _ sheer.

“Oh shit,” Julian whispered to himself, and took a step forward, focusing intently on her. Her voice was sad, and despite her appearance, Julian was eager to sympathize.

_ I know now,  _

_ You are my destino _

_ We’ll be as one for we know, _

_ Our destiny of love. _

“Hello?” He smiled awkwardly, trying to turn on what little charm he could muster right now, not very eager to lay in a watery grave. One of her eyes flashed to him, the tiny slit rounding into a full circle as it dragged up his form. 

“I know you’re there.” The witch said. Her voice was soft still, cooing even. “You weren’t very quiet when you entered.”

“Well,” He rubbed at the back of his neck, flushing purple. “I don’t suppose you could point me to the exit?”

She giggled girlishly and stood up. She steps out from under the shadow of the tree and into the light. He flushed even harder as the cloth strip fell away, revealing the rest of her body. “What is your name, little traveler?” Her grin was devious.

“W-well um, Julian?” She laughs, straight from her gut. Something moves in the water below his feet, he looks down, and there's an eel swimming past him, a river of black circling through the moat. He takes a gulp of air.

“Fine then, the wary never court adventure you know.” She leans down and sits along the edge of the moat, dipping her legs into the water. He didn’t like the way she followed him with her eyes. “But if I cannot have your name, then there is no use toying with you now.”

She snaps her fingers rather dramatically, and Julian feels less dizzy, and a little more conscious of his surroundings. The sound of crows overhead returns and they are left there with a little more than ten words between them. 

“Well,” He grins. “Lovely song my dear, but I really must be going.” 

“They all come back my sweet.” She waves as he turns around. “I can’t wait.” She purrs.

Faster than he can process his own movement he scrambles up the hill in a fit of panic and runs until he can’t anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a pretty bad cold, so this was written in record time. Leave a comment if you like, if you hate, or if you want to call me a fake gamer girl.


End file.
